The Next Adventure
by TimBlack
Summary: As Harry Potter has grown up, life at Hogwarts still goes on and as his children go to school, so does Damian Gaspari. A whole new story with new adventures, new and familiar characters.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

_**What a mess**_

_ I know this may seem to have little to do with the original characters (Harry, Ron, Hermione, etc.) at first, because this story is about the same world, only new adventures with new characters in a later time. The story will include the characters of the original books and some of them will play a big part in this story._

Damian Gaspari was sitting in his room when his mother called him to come downstairs for dinner. He sighed and closed the book he was reading, _**A History of Myths and Why Muggles Believe Them**__. _He had borrowed the book from his older brother who didn't need it anymore as he was going to drop the subject next year. Damian was almost eleven and this was the first year he would be attempting his new school. It would be his birthday in three days now and he was already looking forward to buying his new school supplies for the nearing term. His mother had promised him they would go to Diagon Alley on his birthday to buy him everything he needed for school and maybe even an owl or a cat.

Mrs Gaspari had prepared a special dinner, because Uncle Caleb and Aunt Sophie would be eating with them to celebrate Damian's 11th birthday. When he heard his mother call him he quickly looked at the clock on his bedside table, it was already 6.30pm, like usually he had completely forgotten the time as he was reading. The sun was still shining outside his window, it was mid-August and it had been a very warm day. He took in the mess that was his room in a worried look; he had promised his mother he would clean the room before their guests would arrive. He never understood why, would his aunt and uncle be eating in his room? No, so what was the point of cleaning it up to make it a mess again before the week was out?

When he came downstairs the first thing he saw was a green kind of smoke and he heard his father shout "Dominique, Sarah! Why won't you take an example of your brother, he never blows up the kitchen and doesn't try to set the garden on fire!" "But there was a gnome running through the kitchen dad." Dominique tried to make up a quick lie for the mess he and his sister had created, "we were only trying to get it out before Aunt Sophie and Uncle Caleb get here." Sophie added to her brother's lie. "Do you two even know what a gnome is?" "But of course my dear daddy," Sarah said "The _**Gnome**_ is a common garden pest found throughout North America and northern Europe. Its body is out of proportion, its head is too big, and it has sharp claws and bony feet. It grows up to about 12 inches tall." Mr Gaspari looked at his daughter in amazement; sometimes he forgot she was only pretending to be blonde as her hair. "Aright," he said, "and where is that gnome of yours now, if I may ask?" "It ran outside!" the two of them said at once. Damian smiled as he saw the colour his father's face turned into.

"What are you laughing at?" Mr Gaspari asked him in a tone that was supposed to be kind but sounded a little bit aggressive after all. "Nothing dad, I'll go look outside to see where the gnome ran off to." "We'll come with you!" his brother and sister said quickly, but before they could get to the door that went outside Mr Gaspari stopped them, "You two aren't going anywhere until this mess is cleaned up!" Grumbling Dominique and Sarah turned to go and help their mother clean up. Snickering Damian walked outside through the door to their backyard. He could just overhear his parents saying "They're just kids Balthazar, let them play." "You don't understand Agatha, we have to punish them if they do something wrong, they won't stay kids for the rest of their lives." Damian walked to the shed on the other side of the garden, took out a little golden ball and started turning it around between his fingers.

Suddenly the little ball spread its wings and started flapping them to his fingers, trying to escape from his grip. Damian let the little ball fly off but only just far enough so he could still catch it. He kept repeating this over and over without really noticing what he was doing. He kept thinking about Diagon Ally, what it would look like, how it would feel to be so close to the secret world he would truly become a part of when he would start his education at _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_. "Damian, would you put that snitch away and come inside? You're aunt and uncle are here!" When he heard his father's voice calling him, he almost jumped, he had been so plunged in his thoughts he completely forgot what he was doing; he almost let the little ball escape.

His aunt and uncle had arrived and they had brought him some presents for his birthday. "Look how big he is Caleb, my God, what are you feeding those kids Agatha?" His aunt was good at exaggerating things, he had grown about two inches over the summer but he was still only 4.7 feet tall. In comparison with his brother he almost felt like a midget. Dominique had grown a lot over the summer and was now 5.4 feet tall, he had turned 14 the week before he returned from Hogwarts and was this starting his fourth year at Hogwarts. His sister had turned 12 in February and was now 4.9 feet tall, which meant he was still the smallest of the lot.

Damian had dark brown hair and bright blue eyes, the same eyes his mother had that seemed to look straight through you. He was small en slim build, he usually looked very calm even though he was stressing about all kinds of things most of the time. Being the youngest member of the family made that all his parents' hopes on having at least one child at school that doesn't get in trouble all the time were on him. His brother had made his first potions class a living hell as he had dropped his quill in a Slytherin's cauldron, which had exploded only a few minutes later. His sister was way too preoccupied with her looks to really do a lot for school, which made her grades sink deeper and deeper through the year. "You are twelve, what does it matter what you look like or what others think, just make sure you have a future young lady" Mr Gaspari had said, "or we will take measures, do you understand?" "Yes daddy." Damian wondered if his sister would actually change her behaviour during the new term.

As he took place at the kitchen table his aunt gave him some chocolate she had brought from the muggle chocolatier in the town they lived in. She also gave him a book titled _**From Spice to Mice, The Art of Transfiguration**_. His uncle had brought him a glass spinning top that started spinning quietly as he placed it on the table. "A _**Sneakoscope**_" his uncle explained, "it will start spinning, whistling, and lights up when it detects someone untrustworthy." His uncle and his father were both Aurors and therefore colleges, they both worked on _The Department for Muggle Abuse and Illegal Use of Magic_. Uncle Caleb had told Damian what being an Auror meant when he was seven, "An Auror is 'a Dark wizard catcher'. They are an elite group of witches and wizards, loyal to the Ministry of Magic, whose mission it is to fight against and capture the forces of the Dark Arts." Damian had wanted to become an Auror ever since.

Happy with his new presents he thanked his aunt and uncle and went upstairs to put them on his desk. On the way back from his bed he almost tripped over an old booby-trap Dominique had once set up to catch the Sleep Monster under Damian's bed, or as they had called it back then, "The Snoosh". He laughed as he thought about how stupid the two of them had looked, protecting their sister by building her a blanket fort and hanging over their broomsticks, hovering 2 feet above the floor, waiting for 'The Snoosh' to come out from under the bed. And of course, their uncle Caleb had loved to 'help' them, making his niece and nephews run around wearing a colander on their heads and shouting at them "The Snoosh is coming for you, you woke him and now he is going to get you!"

When Damian came back downstairs, everyone was already in the backyard, because of the good weather Mrs Gaspari had decided they would be eating outside. Uncle Caleb had transfigured an extra table and chairs to sit at and Mr Gaspari had magically covered the table and muttered a charm which made the empty plates disappear from the table and appear in the cupboard, clean and shiny as if they were new. During diner uncle Caleb told Damian a lot about his own time at Hogwarts and about the professors. The more Damian heard, the more exited he felt about finally going to Hogwarts. He couldn't wait to learn all about _Defence against the Dark Arts_ and _Transfigurations_, he was even looking forward to his first _Potions class_, even though Dominique and Sarah had told him that the teacher was always taking side for the Slytherins as he was the head of Slytherin House.

At the end of the day when everyone had eaten enough, Caleb and Sophie were planning on going home and thanking Mrs Gaspari for dinner, the garden suddenly came to life. In the red light of the sunset behind the trees sheltering the backyard, three gnomes ran over the grass, chasing each other. At this sight Dominique and Sarah forgot their bulging stomachs right away and started chasing after the gnomes. While they were wildly running, aiming stunning spells at the gnomes, Damian, Mrs and Mr Gaspari were saying goodbye to Caleb and Sophie. Only a moment after his aunt and uncle had disappeared from sight the garden filled itself with the same green kind of smoke that had earlier that evening appeared in the kitchen, followed by the sound of Mr Gaspari's voice, "Dominique! Sarah!"


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Happy birthday Damian**_

_I know this may seem to have little to do with the original characters (Harry, Ron, Hermione, etc.) at first, because this story is about the same world, only new adventures with new characters in a later time. The story will include the characters of the original books and some of them will play a big part in this story. My name is not J.K. Rowling and I am not the rightful owner of Harry Potter's world and it's inhabitants. Please review, wether you like it or not, I'd like to know what you think. You have taken the time to read the story, an extra minute to write a review must be doable as well :)_

The three days after his aunt and uncle had visited had past way to slowly in Damian's opinion. He had been counting the days 'till his birthday for the last four weeks, the last week had seemed to be the longest in his life. His brother and sister had told him everything about life at Hogwarts and he couldn't wait to go and buy his school supplies for his first year at school. "Are you sure you want to go to Hogwarts little one?" his brother teased him, "If you don't pass the tests you won't be sorted and you'll have to return home." "Yeah, and if you somehow manage to defeat the giant squid in the lake if they give you a second chance to prove yourself, they may consider letting you join the Hufflepuff House." His sister added, face filled with joy. Damian smiled and just shook his head, "What?" Dominique said, "What are you smiling about?" "Do you want to be in Hufflepuff?" Sarah asked in disbelieve. Damian started laughing and said, "How hard can it be, I mean, if they let the two of you stay, and not even in Hufflepuff, it can't be that hard." They looked at him as though he had just said he wanted to join their gnome hunting club. "That's the spirit little one!" Dominique shouted joyfully, "What happened to my little brother that used to worry about everything, even whether he tied his shoelaces right?" "He just turned into mommy's little big boy" Sarah said, the three of them started laughing uncontrollably. Mrs Gaspari had been sobbing all day, "My little boy is turning into a man, look at him now, already eleven years old, why can't time just stand still?"

Mrs Gaspari had made Damian a beautiful birthday cake with little golden flying balls circling around it; if you looked very closely you could see a tiny 11 written on each ball. There was a little stick placed in the middle, on top of the cake, which started to shoot blue balls of fire when someone said "Happy birthday". The fireballs would than, together with the flying golden balls, form the words _**Happy Birthday Damian**_ in the air. He loved the cake and kept thanking his mom over and over again, just to see her face light up every time. She just said "It's the least I could do for you honey." Damian kept looking at the clock every minute. Because his father hadn't been able to take the whole day of Damian had to wait until 1.30pm before Mr Gaspari would come home. His mother was getting nervous of his behaviour and sent him into the town with Dominique and Sarah.

They lived half a mile away from the little muggle town, they had quite a big house but the most important was that it was sheltered from the muggleworld. There were trees all around their house and the backyard and the meadow they used to practise flying on their broomsticks, were completely sheltered by the trees. When they arrived at the town they saw some children from the school Damian had been going to for the last five years. His parents had made up a story about him transferring to a school on the other side of the country because of his dream to become a doctor, to cover up for the fact he was actually attempting _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. One of the children recognised Damian and walked towards them to say hello. Sarah immediately started to straighten her hair, an unintended habit she had developed over the last year. "Hey Sam," Damian called to the boy "nice to see you again." The boy named Sam waved for his friends to come over and said "It's nice to see you to, I presume you two are Damian's brother and sister?" "Yes we are." Dominique and Sarah said in unison, Sam introduce himself to them. "Me and my friends were just going to Barbara's Shop over there, Suzan wants to buy some nail varnish and –""We're coming with you!" Sarah said at once. And so the three of them joined Sam's group to the Shop._

When they came home Mr Gaspari hadn't arrived jet, leaving Dominique the opportunity to sabotage Sarah's new nail varnish, which led to Mr Gaspari coming home, his eldest two children chasing after each other, shouting and screaming. As he opened the door the two of them froze on the spot, one look was enough to make them stop right away. Damian stood op from his seat at the kitchen table to see what was going on in the living room. When his father saw him he smiled and said "Happy birthday boy", they heard a loud banging noise in the kitchen – the cake had started to shoot blue fireballs again – "I brought you something from work, hope you like it." Mr Gaspari handed Damian a small package, he unwrapped it and a small black box fell out. The box contained a deep blue quill.

"It's a _Quick-Quotes Quill_, if you use it right it can be used during classes for taking notes but you'll have to work it in, it belonged to this paparazzo named Storms I believe. Your uncle confiscated it as being 'possible evidence' when he showed up at a crime scene, because he kept distracting us from our work." "How does it work?" Damian asked curiously, "Well," Mr Gaspari said "practically it is a quill that writes on its own and transcribes whatever is spoken in its presence, but it writes to the user's hand, which means this quill will probably be exaggerating and insulting a lot at first." "Cool!" both Dominique and Sarah looked at the quill with renewed interest. "Don't you even think about it." Mrs Gaspari said with a little smile on her face.

Dominique stood up and walked towards the fireplace, he took of the urn standing on the mantelpiece and said, "Well if we can't have some fun then I don't see the point of waiting any longer, who's coming with me? " "What's that?" Damian asked curiously, "It's _Floo Powder_, and I thought you were so smart" Sarah said teasingly. "You use it to transport yourself from one fireplace to another trough the _Floo Network_, Dominique show him how it works." Dominique handed the urn to his sister and took out a handful of some kind of glittery silver powder, walked into the fireplace and said "to Diagon Alley" at the same moment he dropped the powder. The next moment Dominique seemed to be engulfed by green flames as he started spinning around, than disappeared from sight.

Damian looked amazed as he saw the green flames extinguish, his brother had gone. "Just be clear as you say where you want to go and keep your arms straight along your body," Mrs Gaspari said, "it's easier than it looks." Sarah held the urn in front of him as Damian took out a handful of the glittering powder and walked into the fireplace. The feeling he got as he dropped the powder and the flames rose up around him wasn't what he had expected, the flames were cold and licking his body. "To Diagon Alley." As he said the words he started spinning around, he remembered his mother telling him to keep is arms tightly to his body so he focused on doing that, so he wouldn't really notice the uncomfortable spinning. He closed his eyes because of the ashes whirling around him and also because he was starting to feel sick. Suddenly the spinning came to a stop and he was standing in an empty fireplace in what seemed to be a hotel room or something.

Dominique was standing on the other side of the room, grinning from ear to ear, "Welcome, little one, to the Leaky Cauldron!" Damian couldn't help but smile himself as well; he was so excited about finally being in Diagon Alley he completely forgot to step out of the fireplace. Dominique only pulled him out just in time before green flames rose up again and Sarah stepped out of the fireplace. She wore the same grin Dominique was wearing and walked straight to the only window in the room. "Come and take a look Damian" she said. Damian joined his sister and looked outside. He was looking over a small street that made a turn to the left after a few shops. His sister was pointing "Look over there, do you see those big umbrellas? That's _Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour_, he has the best ice cream you'll ever taste. And over there, with those brooms outside, that's _Quality Quidditch Supplies,_ if you are ever going to make it to you House team you'll have to have a decent broom."

Damian felt his stomach tingling as if he were in love, he almost jumped when he heard his father's voice, "Damian are you coming or do you want to stare some more?" He showed Damian a smile that made his face look like a sixteen year old with a moustache. His mother had arrived as well. Damian shot one more longing look at the window before following his family into a hall, through a door that appeared to be place behind a bar in a little pub. Suddenly Damian heard an unfamiliar voice from behind him "Welcome to the Leaky Cauldron Damian."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

_My name is not J.K. Rowling and I do not own Harry Potter. Please review if you like the story, if you don't like it, you can just review as well._

_**Welcome to Diagon Alley**_

As Damian turned around he was faced with a middle-aged, friendly looking man. "Hello Damian, my name is Neville Longbottom." the man said, then he pointed at a woman on the other side of the pub and said "That's Hannah, my wife, she runs this place since Tom, the old ward, retired from his job. "Hello Neville!" Dominique and Sarah said in unison, both with identical grins. "How do you know who I am?" Damian asked, looking surprised. "I've heard a lot about you from your brother and sister." Neville said, pointing at the two. "And as you were traveling with them and Balthazar and Agatha, I knew who you were right away. So this is the first year you are going to Hogwarts?" "Yes sir, it is." Damian answered, he couldn't help a smile spreading over his face as he said it. "Then I'll see you around." Neville said with a wink at Dominique and Sarah. Neville smiled at Damian as his family lead him to the rear of the pub, out to a chilly courtyard. As his father tapped a few bricks in a wall Damian looked in amazement, the wall suddenly started moving into an archway. Behind it Damian could see the street he had admired from out of the window upstairs.

As the moving stopped they walked through the gateway which closed itself behind them as soon as they had stepped through it. "Welcome to Diagon Alley son." Mr Gaspari said. Damian wished he had more eyes to see everything around him. He saw a shop selling cauldrons on his left and an apothecary on his right. There were shops selling robes, shops selling telescopes and strange silver instruments Damian had never seen before, not even when he had visited his father's office once. There were windows stacked with barrels of bat spleens and eels' eyes, tottering piles of spell books, he saw quills in every colour of the rainbow, he thought he recognised one like the quill he had received for his birthday that morning. He saw rolls of parchment, potion bottles, globes of the moon and so many more things he had never seen before.

"Come on Damian, let's go to the Quidditch Store." Dominique said. Damian looked at his father, asking silently for permission. "What are you waiting for? You kids go and have fun, we'll go and buy your new school books in the meantime." Mr Gaspari said, "I'll come with you guys!" said Sarah as she took the lead running towards the shop, the two boys following after her. "Kids," Mrs Gaspari smiled, "Come on Balthazar, we'll go buy their books for them." "Good idea honey, and after that I'll take Damian to go find him a decent wand, maybe you can go buy him a nice pet while we're at Ollivander's wand shop." Mr Gaspari said as they took off.

"Look over there! That's the newest Goldspark, it was in _Weekly Quidditch_ and _Quidditch Supplies For You_. It's already been ordered by over 6 national teams." Dominique told Damian as they were watching a broomstick in the display cabinet in the middle of the shop. Sarah was talking with two girls that were in her year at Hogwarts. One of the girls was wearing a short pink dress and had curly blond hair, her face was almost shining with all the makeup she had on. The other girl had long dark hair and looked a lot prettier that the girl in the pink dress, she was wearing a white blouse with light blue jeans underneath and she had natural looking makeup on. Damian could see why Sarah would hang out with those girls; they both looked like they were quiet popular, as was Sarah.

The girl with the blond hair kept looking at them and Damian felt a little bit uncomfortable by her stare. "… and if you're flying it's like the broom reads your mind. Damian? Are you even listening to me?" Damian quickly turned to face his brother who had been talking about the broom all the time, "Sorry, what did you just say? I wasn't really paying attention." Dominique wasn't listening, he had noticed the blonde staring at them as well. As soon as they made eye contact the girl started waving and walked towards them. "Merlin why does she always do that? Please make her leave me alone." Dominique moaned before the girl could hear him, "Hey Dominique, how was your holiday? Did you miss me?" she asked, "With every curse so far." Dominique mumbled, "Sorry? I didn't hear that?" "I said I missed you a little." Dominique said, looking irritated. "Good, I missed you too, it's been way to long since the start of the holidays." She said, "Not long enough if you ask me." Dominique replied, but she didn't hear him, because Sarah called her. "Lindsey, leave Dominique alone. You shouldn't interrupt boys when their watching brooms. Come on, let's go get some ice cream at Florean's." "I'm coming!" she called back as she gave Dominique a quick hug, then ran back to the other girls.

When the two of them were finally done watching brooms and had picked up Sarah, who had finished chatting with her friends from Hogwarts, they went to Gringotts Wizarding Bank to meet up with their parents. The girl with the long dark hair had come with them. "Helen how nice to see you again, wow, you have grown a lot since I last saw you at King's Cross Station." Mrs Gaspari said as she saw the girl that had followed them, "It's so nice to see you too Mrs Gaspari, it's been way too long. Do you really think I've grown that much? My dad thinks so too, but mom says-" "Anyways mom," Sarah interrupted her friend "can Helen stay over 'till the end of the holidays? Her parents said it was okay if it's fine with you?" "You won't even notice I'm there." Helen added. Mr and Mrs Gaspari shot a meaningful look at each other before Mr Gaspari said, "We would like to talk to your parents first Helen." When he saw the look on her face he quickly added, "not that I don't trust you, but I would like to make sure everything's clear." "Okay if you insist." Sarah said in an annoyed tone, "they're visiting their vault right now." she pointed at Gringotts. "Oh good," Mrs Gaspari said, "we were planning on going there as well, so if you children would wait here for them, we'll be going to collect some money and then we'll talk to Mr and Mrs Bardsley." They walked into the bank, leaving the four kids outside.

As they were waiting for Mr and Mrs Bardsley to come out of the bank, a group of boys from Dominique's year passed by, "Hey Dom, what are you waiting at?" one of the boys asked as they stopped in front of the four. "Mom and dad are at Gringotts and we've got to wait for them and Helen's parents to come out." Dominique answered. "Mr and Mrs Gaspari want to talk to my parents about letting me stay over for the rest of the holidays." Helen added as the boy looked a little confused at Dominique. "My parents were already in there, but it'll take them a lot of time, because our family vault is a really old one, because they have a lot of money, and they have to keep the dragons at a distance and it's a longer way down, because the old vaults are-" "If that isn't our little talk too much." another boy said, "You haven't changed a bit over the past weeks, have you? You'd better learn to shut your mouth sometimes."

Helen looked as if she was about to hex the boy but Dominique stood between them and quickly said, "Leave it Deacon, the year hasn't even started and your already picking on her again" "I wasn't picking on her, just teasing a little, right Helen?" the boys all looked at Helen who looked as if she was about to hit Deacon. "Let's keep the peace, shall we guys?" the boy who had taken spoken first said before Helen would explode. "So are you coming with us Dom? Or are you staying with those three?" he asked quickly. "Sorry Horace, I promised my parents I'd wait for them, I still need some new school robes and mom said she would take me to Madam Malkin's today." "Oh, okay, well I guess we'll see you later then, or we'll meet on the train. Anyways, I'll send you an owl so we can meet before getting on the train, that's easier and we can find a compartment together, is that okay with you?" Horace asked. "Yeah sure, you'll hear from me as soon as I get your owl, just tell it to wait for an answer." "Will do Dom, bye!" "Bye!" Dominique called after them as the boys took off.

"I just can't believe Horace and Deacon are twins, I mean, Deacon's such a loser, and Horace is so empathic. At least he knows how to treat a girl, I really don't understand how Deacon can be so popular." Helen complained to Sarah. "I don't understand how she can be so popular." Dominique whispered to Damian. They both burst out laughing, Helen was so busy complaining to Sarah that she didn't even notice them. Mr and Mrs Gaspari had finally come back followed up closely by Mr and Mrs Bardsley. "Hey mom, dad, you'll never believe this, Deacon showed up, you know, the boy I told you about, he was insulting me again, and-" "Honey just wait for a second," Mr Bardsley interrupted his daughter, "I heard from Mrs Gaspari you can stay over at their place for the rest of the summer, they'll take you to King's Cross Station, if you want to of course." "Yes I want to. Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Helen shouted, already forgetting about what she had wanted to say about Deacon. "Okay that's enough honey." Mrs Bardsley laughed. "Sarah, did you hear?!" "Yes Helen, I'm not deaf you know." "Oh right, sorry." Dominique and Damian had to turn around to hide their faces when they saw Helen's expression; she looked like a rabbit that had suddenly realised she would get candy every time she pressed the button that had been in her cage for over a year.

When Helen, Mr and Mrs Bardsley had left to go home to pack Helen's stuff, Mr Gaspari suggested to split up. "Damian, we'll go and get you a wand, okay?" "And then I'll take these two to Madam Malkin's to buy them new school robes, when you've finished buying a wand we'll meet you there, so Damian can get some school robes as well." Mrs Gaspari said. "And if there is some time left we might as well go and get you a birthday gift, okay Damian?" Damian nodded, they took off in different directions. Ollivander's was almost at the end of Diagon Alley, they passed the _Magical Menagerie, Gambol & Japes_ and the _second-hand robe shop_ on the way. "Are you ready son?" Damian nodded and they walked inside.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

___My name is not J.K. Rowling and I do not own Harry Potter. Please review if you like the story, if you don't like it, you can just review as well._

_**Red eyes and suspicious looks**_

When they walked inside the store looked deserted. There were thousands of small, long boxes piled up against the walls or stored on the shelves behind the counter. Damian couldn't help but feel like something creepy was hiding around somewhere. But the store was empty, at least he thought it was, but then, why did he have this strange feeling? Suddenly a hand touched his shoulder from the other side from where his father was standing. He jumped and turned around so quickly he almost tripped on his own feet. "Don't worry son, it's only Mr Ollivander." Mr Gaspari smiled.

"Ah, Balthazar, how nice to see you again, I remember it as if it were yesterday that you came in here to buy your first wand, I recon you still have the same?" Ollivander asked. Mr Gaspari nodded and handed Ollivander the wand. "Ah yes, 12 inches, beech wood, unicorn tail hair as a core, inflexible, yes I remember this one. Is it still as loyal to you as in the beginning?" "I believe it's even more loyal now than it used to be back then" Mr Gaspari answered. "Good, in that case." He turned the wand around between his long fingers, "I see you took good care of it?" "Yes sir." "Very well, here's your wand back." Said Ollivander as he handed Mr Gaspari his wand. "Now I believe it's time to find you a wand." He said as looked at Damian who nodded. "Very well, I'll see what I can do." Ollivander walked away to the back of the store.

When he came back he held three boxes in his hands. "Try this one." He said to Damian as he handed him a wand, it wasn't very long but rather thick. "What do I have to do?" Damian asked, holding the wand carefully, as if he were afraid it might explode. "Give it a wave" Ollivander said. Damian pointed the wand to the floor, careful not to brake anything, than gave a little shake with it. Red sparks came out of the front and burned a small hole in the underside of the counter. "Give it back, give it back, my boy. We'd better try something else. It's probably the core, no dragon heartstring for you my boy, let me see." Ollivander took another wand out of a box.

"Try this one, 11¾", mahogany, phoenix feather, little flexibility, but it's hard to be chosen by a wand like this, so if it doesn't work out for you, don't worry." He handed Damian the wand, the moment he touched it he felt a warmth spread from his fingers, then it went on through his whole body. It was a wonderful feeling, something he had never felt before, it warmed him up and gave him chills at the same time. Slowly the feeling flowed away, and he gave the wand a swing without even thinking. One single golden spark came out of the top and went straight down to the place where he had burned a hole with the other wand. The whole room lit up as if the sun had started to shine from the underside of the counter. The next moment the hole was gone, and the counter looked like it had before Damian had even entered the store.

"Prodigious, young Mr Gaspari, do you know what this means?" Ollivander asked. "Does it mean I've found the right wand?" Damian suggested. "Not only that you found the right wand, my boy, it also means that there is no doubt about your loyalty, if a wand with a phoenix core chooses a wizard, that's one thing to be sure of. Your friends will be very happy to have you one day." Ollivander stated. Damian didn't know what to think of what he had just heard, he didn't really understand the statement and he wondered if Ollivander really meant what he decided to believe he just said things like this to every kid in order to encourage them. "Well, I don't want to be rude but I think we'll be going." Mr Gaspari began, "We still have to buy you some school robes and I'm afraid I'll have to go to the Quidditch store." "Why do you-" Damian began but he was interrupted by his father, "You'll find out, but promise me you won't tell the others where I've gone, okay?" "Okay!" Mr Gaspari brought Damian to Madam Malkin's but didn't go inside with him, instead he went on towards _Quidditch Quality Supplies_. "Don't tell anyone." he called over his shoulder at Damian, then he left.

When they had finished buying their school robes Damian, Dominique, Sarah and Mrs Gaspari went to the _Magical Menagerie_ to buy Damian a pet for his birthday. When they came in a smell hit them in the face, it made Damian feel a bit dizzy, but Sarah couldn't stand the smell and said she'd wait outside. Dominique walked towards a cage filled with little, fluffy balls that were bouncing up and down like rabbits on sugar. They all had different colours, some were bright blue or green, others had more neutral colours, like brown and white.

Damian's eye fell on a big owl on one of the top shelves for the store, it was looking down at Dominique with what Damian thought, looked like a disapproving glare in it's almost red eyes. Suddenly it's gaze crossed Damian's and there was a flash in its eyes Damian couldn't identify. The owl flew up from where it sat and it was like it was floating in the air, it moved so smoothly, then it slowly circled downwards and finally landed on Damian's shoulder. It clicked its beak in a satisfied way and started nibbling softly on his ear. Damian couldn't help but smile as he noticed the owl wouldn't take no for an answer as he tried to shoo it away. He walked towards his mother, she looked at him, then she stared at the owl, her gaze filled with disbelieve.

"He seems to like me." Damian stated, "I can see that." His mother replied, "I suppose you want to keep it?" Damian couldn't believe his mother would approve of such a big owl, "Can I?" he asked in a cautious tone. "Of course you can darling, as long as you keep it away from me." His mother never really was much of a hero when it came down to owls, and this was probably the biggest Damian had ever seen in his life. Still it was like it barely touched him while sitting on his shoulder, it wasn't heavy at all. "I promise it won't bother you mom!" Damian just couldn't believe how lucky he was.

Suddenly Dominique showed up, holding a little, fluffy ball carefully in his hands. "Mom can I have it? I promise I'll take good care of it, really." Dominique begged his mother. "Have you gone mad? Why on earth would you want a little, PINK, bouncing, fluffy ball? What were you going to do with it if I let you keep it?" Damian snickered, he had a suspicion he knew exactly what his brother was planning on doing with it. Dominique liked experimenting, and this little creature was exactly one of those things he would use to try new spells on. "Mom look at the cutest face ever, just look at it." Dominique almost pressed the ball in his mother's face. "The girls will go crazy if they see me with Spooky!" Dominique pouted.

There was a silence, then Mrs Gaspari started laughing so hard she started grunting like a pig. "Okay but only because I can't say no to those puppy dog eyes." Mrs Gaspari admitted, "You think I have puppy dog eyes?" Dominique was beaming. "No I meant Spooky." Mrs Gaspari laughed. "Have you seen Damian's owl yet?" Dominique spread his eyes in surprise, he had been so busy with his fluffy ball he hadn't even noticed the owl that had been staring at him from Damian's shoulder ever since he had entered the store. Dominique quickly took Spooky out of sight, afraid the owl would try to get it. He didn't notice the dark look in the owls eyes was actually meant for him. Mrs Gaspari, on the other hand, did see the look in the owl's eyes wasn't a hungry stare, but she couldn't really identify what it was. Scared? No this owl was definitely not scared, maybe it was angry? But why would an owl be angry? Suddenly she realised what it was. It wasn't a look of anxiety or anger, the owl was looking at her son the same way she always looked at him when she thought he was up to something, it was a look of suspicion. Then she remembered that Dominique had left earlier when she had still been busy finding Damian some decent school robes.

"Dominique, where did you go when I was at Madam Malkin's with Damian and Sarah?" Mrs Gaspari asked. Dominique looked like she had just caught him steeling something, "I erh… I –" "Show me your back Dom." Mrs Gaspari demanded. Dominique protested but eventually gave her his back. "What were you planning on doing with this?" Mrs Gaspari asked as she took out a brown bag-like thing that Damian recognised as a dungbomb. "What do you think I'm going to do with it? I'm writing an essay on prank supplies and I wanted to study that stuff from up close." "Yeah sure, and this?" she held up a piece of parchment, "Well I need something to write it on." Dominique replied as his mother looked at him incredulously. "And where did you get this stuff?" she asked already knowing the answer, "_Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes_" Dominique mumbled. "Well than you'd better go and return all that stuff." Mrs Gaspari snapped, "I will check your bag before we go home" she warned as she saw the face he was pulling. "Okay mom" he said, than he added in a whisper "Hey Damian, how much space is there left in your bag?" "I heard that young man!" "I expected that, old bat" he whispered the last two words, lucky for him this time really only Damian heard, because Sarah suddenly walked in and distracted Mrs Gaspari.

"Mom, look, look, look, look, look what I found!" Sarah was carrying a little, white cat in her arms. "Please mom, can I keep it? Please, please, please?" "Well as I promised your brother he could keep his 'Spooky' I can't say no to you now, can I?" Mrs Gaspari sighed. "Let who keep his what?" Sarah asked in confusion, while Dominique tried to hide the fluffy pink ball from his sister's sight, but his actions were in vain. "Oh my God! Dominique how adorable! It's so… What is that thing? Anyways it's so cute! Can I have one too mom?" Mrs Gaspari looked amused at her son's face, which had flushed the same colour as the fluffy, little ball in his hands, "No honey, it'll be the cat or one of those fluffy things, it's your own choice."

After a lot of complaining Sarah finally agreed, so when they came out Damian had a new owl he had decided to call Virginia since the woman behind the counter had told him it was a Great Horned Owl, and it's Latin name was Bubo virginianus, also known as Tiger Owl. Dominique wanted to call it Tiger but Damian didn't like it, as it wasn't really a name for a girl. Sarah had decided she liked the cat better, and Dominique had told her she was allowed to hold his little Spooky if she was really careful with it. Dominique was carrying his little, bouncing, pink, fluffy ball, which Damian had seen when he took a closer look, had indeed a very cute snout. It had huge eyes for such a little thing and kind of a cat-like nose and mouth, it fitted easily in one hand.

When they met with Mr Gaspari in The Leaky Cauldron, he was accompanied by the Bardsleys, Helen shuffling impatiently in her seat, her trunk had already been brought to the Gaspari home. "Finally!" she called out as she saw them approaching, "What took you so – aw how cute! Sarah it's beautiful! Is it a he or a she?" she called out as she started petting the little cat in Sarah's arms. "It's a boy." Sarah pronounced proudly as if it were her own child in her arms. Then Helen's eyes fell on Spooky "Oh my God!" she cried out "Dominique, what? How? When? where did you get that?" she stammered, "That's the cutest thing I've ever seen. Can I hold it?" "Of course you can," Dominique laughed, "here, but be careful, okay?" "Aw it's so soft, and so incredibly cute, oh my God Dominique I think I'm in love! Mom can I have one too?" She looked at Mrs Bardsley, who, at her turn, looked at Mr Bardsley.

"No Helen, you've already got an owl, you don't get one of those things, end of discussion." He said, "But dad –" Helen started, "End of discussion I said!" Mr Bardsley said in a stern tone. "Okay." Helen said with a sad face, still holding Spooky. "Don't worry Helen, you can hold Spooky as much as you want." Dominique said in a lovable tone, "Really?" she asked, Dominique nodded. "That's so sweet of you! Thank you Dom!" she emphasized her words by kissing him on the cheek. Mr Gaspari looked amused as his son gave Helen a short hug. "I'm starting to see why you bought that thing." He laughed, Dominique winked at him in a telling way. "Shall we go than?" he asked, trying to distract the attention of his Casanova behaviour. Helen handed him his fluffy ball back, "I think that's a good idea son, by the way, I've got something for you when we get back home." Mr Gaspari said as he guided Dominique towards to fireplace. "Not so fast!" Mrs Gaspari called, "Show me the contents of your bag first Dominique!" "Oh mom, come on, I gave that stuff to Deacon at the Menagerie." Dominique replied. "Well alright than, but if I smell a single bit of dungbomb you've got a problem boy." "Trust me, I'd rather wake a sleeping troll." Dominique winked at his mom before stepping into the fireplace and disappearing in the green flames.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

_____My name is not J.K. Rowling and I do not own Harry Potter. Please review if you like the story, if you don't like it, you can just review as well._

_**A special gift and purple slime**_

Dominique stepped out of the fireplace, quickly followed by Mr Gaspari. "Come with me son." He said as he walked towards the living room, barely taking time to wipe the ashes of his jacket, Dominique followed him curiously. On the small table in front of the sofa lay a long, slim package. "You'll have to wait for the others before you can unwrap it." Mr Gaspari said quickly, as he saw his son's gaze. Damian arrived and walked into the living room, his new owl in its cage. "Well this is it, we live here." He said to the owl, and to his amazement, Virginia nodded, or well, it looked like she nodded. "Damian why would you talk to that owl? Like she understands a word you're saying." Dominique said, "Call me crazy but I think she understands every single word I say." Damian said, still looking at the owl in amazement. Virginia was now clicking her beak at Dominique in a disapproving way, "See, she understood what you said too, that's why she's acting like this." Damian said. "Yeah sure," Dominique replied, "anyways, what is taking them so long to get here?" he nodded in the direction of the fireplace.

When the last person arrived Dominique was walking up and down in front of the table. "Finally!" he called out, then he ripped the paper of the package, and a new shining Goldspark rolled out on the table. Dominique could only stare. Then he started stuttering and eventually "Th– thank you dad." Came out, and even though it wasn't more than a whisper Mr Gaspari was beaming at the sight of his speechless son. "So I presume you like it?" he asked, "Love it!" Dominique called out. He picked up the broomstick, carefully as if it were something saint and breakable, thanked his father again, then walked out of the room, up the stairs, into his room very carefully, holding the broom out in front of him.

"He's probably afraid to breathe on it." Sarah spotted, looking at the door Dominique had just walked out of, they all laughed. "Come on Helen, I'll show you your room." Sarah said, and they started dragging Helen's trunk out of the room and up the stairs. Damian also took his new school supplies and Virginia's cage, and brought them up to his room. He couldn't wait to go to school and took out one of his new schoolbooks and his wand and started trying out some of the easier spells in the book. Mrs Gaspari started making dinner and Mr Gaspari sat in the living room, talking with Mr and Mrs Bardsley making arrangements about Helen's stay and taking her to the train for school.

When Mrs Gaspari called them for dinner, Damian was trying to make one of Virginia's feathers levitate above his desk. It had started moving a little but it didn't really come loose of the desk. "Better than my first try." Damian looked around and saw Helen standing at the doorpost. "Don't worry, it's all about the way you move your wand and pronounce the spell, that's all. So are you coming? Your mom just called, dinner's ready." "Yeah I heard, and I'm really hungry." Damian replied, feeling better now he knew it wasn't that big a deal he couldn't even make a feather float in the air. He followed Helen down the stairs, he could smell his mother's cooking, it already smelled good. Before Dominique had finally left his broom to come downstairs for dinner it was already 10 minutes later. Mrs Gaspari had really outdone herself this time, everything tasted delicious. The Bardsleys had stayed for dinner, so Mrs Gaspari had tried even harder to make it a perfect meal. Dominique was feeding some sprouts to Spooky, as he didn't really know what it was that it usually should eat he just tried to feed it everything on his plate. Spooky didn't care for most of the food but he seemed to like all the vegetables. "Now I finally found someone to eat my vegetables for me." Dominique whispered to Sarah, who looked as if they had won the jackpot. "I've got some sprouts left as well." She smiled at Spooky, "You seem very hungry, here." And the two of them both put their sprouts on the ground, Dominique placed Spooky next to them and 5 minutes later all the sprouts were gone.

After dinner everyone felt warm and drowsy, Mr and Mrs Bardsley thanked the Gaspari family for their hospitality and then apparated back home. Before they went to bed, Damian, Sarah, Helen, Dominique and Spooky went up to Sarah's (and now also Helen's) room, where Sarah's cat, Oreo, was sleeping on her bed. Dominique held spooky out in front of the cat, but it only opened one eye, sniffed a little and then went back to sleep again. As this convinced him it was safe, he put Spooky on the bed next to Oreo where it finally stopped bouncing and wiggling, rolled over one more time, gave some kind of cute sigh and lay silent and peaceful next to the cat.

They played some exploding snap before Damian could no longer keep his eyes opened, he was exhausted. "I'm going to bed." He yawned, "Yeah me too" Dominique sighed, "I feel exhausted, like I played quidditch all day. Spooky wake up." he called at the fluffy ball that was making cute noises as it slept on the bed. "Aw do you have to take it with you?" Helen asked, "You could leave it here for tonight, I'll take care of it." Dominique looked at Spooky, looking so peaceful, laying there on the bed. "Alright," he said, "but only for tonight." "Aw you're so sweet," Helen said as she hugged him and kissed him on his cheek again. "good night Dommy." She smiled at him before letting him go. "Good night Helen." He said as he flushed pink. Then he turned and walked out after Damian who was still sniggering over his brothers reaction.

"You know, I think Helen's got a little crush on you." Damian teased, Dominique's face flushed even more, "No she doesn't, she's got a crush on Spooky," he stated, "and who wouldn't? I mean, have you ever seen such a sweet, little, fluffy ball?" Damian didn't answer, all he said was "Goodnight Dommy." Acting like Helen had done. "Good night little one." Dominique teased back, then Damian walked into his room and closed the door.

Next morning, he woke up early, he wanted to study on the levitation charm again without being disturbed by anyone. He sat at his desk, shoved the mess aside, and took out his charms book, wand and the feather he had used the day before. He tried it a couple of times, the first time the feather didn't move at all, after 4 times he had managed to make the feather levitate and after several other times he could also guide it to fly through the room with his wand. Satisfied he put his book away, but kept using the charm, making the feather fly through his room making a looping, speeding and slowing at certain places in the room. Suddenly the door opened and his mother came in, holding a pile of clothes in her hands. "Oh your awake?" she said surprised to see the feather racing through the room. "Yes, I couldn't sleep so I opened one of my new schoolbooks." Damian replied, pointing at the feather.

"That's nice Damian, but don't go any further than the first chapter, I don't want to come back tomorrow morning to find you put the room on fire by accident." She smiled at him and Damian knew she was afraid he'd follow in his sister's footsteps. She had managed to make her mattress disappear the first day she had tried some spell she found in one of Dominique's old schoolbooks. "Don't worry mom, I won't set the place on fire, and I won't make my mattress disappear." He added as he saw his mother's look. She started smiling, put the pile of clothes on his bed and went for the door. "You can come downstairs for breakfast if you want to, I was just about to go and wake your brother and sister, and Helen of course." She said, then she left. Damian put away the feather and his wand, gave Virginia some of the special owl treats the saleswoman had given him as a little extra, because they had bought three animals and a cage for Virginia.

When he came downstairs Mr Gaspari was sitting at the kitchen table, finishing the last of his breakfast. "Good morning Damian." He said as he saw Damian walking into the kitchen. "Good morning dad." Damian replied as he loaded his plate with some sausages and toast. When he sat down his father was already hurrying outside, "Have a nice day." He called, then he turned on the spot and vanished. Damian had almost finished his breakfast when Dominique walked into the kitchen, followed by Sarah, Oreo was laying over her shoulders as a white scarf. "Where's Helen?" Damian asked as he noticed she wasn't there. "Doing her hair," Sarah replied, "usually that takes her a lot of time, you know how girls are." "You mean it took you a lot of time to come out of the bathroom, and that's why she had to wait 30 minutes before she could even go in there." Dominique said defensively, Sarah flushed and quickly started loading food on her plate. Damian sniggered.

A minute later Helen walked into the kitchen, looking as good as usual. "I thought you had only just entered the bathroom when we went down?" Dominique asked her in a surprised tone. "I did, why do you ask?" Helen replied, "Well, it takes Sarah thirty minutes to do what you did in one? How did you do that?" He asked her curiously. "Well it only costs a minute to look like this, the difference between Sarah and me is that she takes another twenty-nine minutes to admire the results in the mirror." She said with a wink at Dominique, Sarah's face flushed again as she said, "That's not true, you're using other products than me, I have this face crème that needs a lot of time to work in." Helen gave her a look that said "yeah right" then started filling her plate. They next moment Sarah started screaming, Helen jumped and almost dropped her plate while Damian and Dominique burst out laughing.

While Sarah had been distracted by Helen, Dominique had quickly put a fake sausage on her plate that would explode in someone's face when they tried to stab it with a fork. Suddenly Sarah's face was covered in purple slime. Mrs Gaspari came bursting in the room and couldn't help but laugh as she saw the way Sarah looked. She tried to look mad but was still looking a little amused as she said "Dominique, what did I tell you about those pranking items?" "But mom, she gave me this one herself for my birthday. That's asking to be slimed if you ask me." Dominique told his mother with a big smile on his face, "Is that true?" Mrs Gaspari asked Sarah. "Yes but that doesn't mean you should use it on me you stupid idiot." She said as she poked Dominique's elbow with her fork. "Oi, that hurt!" Dominique shouted as he tried to stab Sarah with his knife.

"That's enough!" Mrs Gaspari shouted, "Sarah go clean your face." She demanded. "Ah," Dominique said, "but that's what makes this sausage so beautiful, it's completely safe and edible." He raked his finger trough the slime and put it in his mouth, "Mmm, it even tastes good." He added with a smile. Sarah tried some of the slime as well, "Doesn't taste bad." She said, still looking angry through the slime. A moment later they were all eating the slime of Sarah's face, even Mrs Gaspari tried some of it, then she winked at Dominique and left the kitchen. "How is it you always manage to get away with everything and I always get punished?" Sarah asked in an irritated voice. "That's something you will never know, my young sibling." He winked at her and went upstairs to get his new broomstick.

When Sarah's face was clean again the four of them went outside to play quidditch in the orchard behind their garden so no one would see them. Dominique's new Goldspark was way faster than the other brooms. Sarah and Damian formed a team against Dominique and Helen. When Mrs Gaspari called them to come inside for lunch Dominique and Helen had taken the lead with 260 – 50 points. "I'm sure everyone's gonna be jealous of my Goldspark when I show her to them. I can just imagine Matthew's face when he sees me with it, he'll probably try to kiss me. I think we'll have a good chance of winning the cup this year when I'm flying this baby." Dominique said proudly, holding his Goldspark carefully. "We know you're in love with that broom, you don't have to brag so much about it." Sarah said in an irritated voice. "You're just mad because you lost." Dominique snapped, "You're such a bad loser." Sarah opened her mouth to say something, but Damian put his hand on her shoulder, he shook his head when she looked at him and she nodded, quietly agreeing with him it wasn't worth the trouble to argue.

The time with Helen staying over seemed to pass quickly and before Damian knew it they were having dinner at a table in the backyard for the last time that summer. The next day they would be boarding the Hogwarts Express at King's Cross Station in London. Their trunks were already packed, they would be leaving early, because the train leaves from Platform 9¾ at 11 o'clock in the morning. Damian was so excited about finally going to Hogwarts he almost choked on his pumpkin juice, his throat felt thick and he found it hard to swallow his food. After dinner he went upstairs to check if he hadn't forgotten to pack anything. Virginia was clicking her beak when he walked into the room. "I can't let you out now, sorry. We're leaving tomorrow and I don't want to risk you not being back by then." The owl clicked its beak again, this time looking quite insulted. "Well," he sighed, remembering how smart she was, "I could let you out, but you'll have to be back again when I wake up tomorrow, okay?" and to his surprise the owl nodded and winked at him. "You really do understand every word I say, don't you?" the owl nodded again, clicking its beak impatiently. "Oh, sorry, I was going to let you out." Damian said, still looking amazed at his owl. "Just one more question. Do you like the name Virginia?" She nodded one more time and then flew away through the open window.

When Damian walked down the stairs Helen passed him, going the opposite direction. Damian looked back and suspected she would go into Sarah's room but she went further up the stairs to the floor where he and Dominique had their bedrooms. "Where are you going?" he asked curiously looking at Helen with raised eyebrows. "Dominique asked me to bring Spooky up to his room." Helen answered and she held up the pink fluffy ball. "Oh okay then." He said and he walked further down the stairs. Sarah was sitting in the living room, reading the Daily Prophet, when Damian walked in she looked up. "Finally," she said, "I'm bored, mom went into town to get us some sweets for in the train tomorrow and dad is working in the garden, I've got nothing to do." She complained.

"Where's Dominique?" Damian asked surprised. "He's upstairs taking a shower. Why?" Damian looked at her questionable, "But Helen just told me he had asked her to bring his fluffy ball up to his room." "So that's where she is. I thought she had gone to town with my mom." Sarah said, not really noticing what Damian had just told her. "Come on, we'll go play some exploding snap or something upstairs, maybe she wants to join us." Sarah took Damian's arm and dragged him out of the room. When they came to the first landing there was no sign of Helen, nor Dominique. "I'll go check upstairs," Sarah said, "would you sort the cards already?" "Okay" Damian said as he walked into Sarah's room.

When Sarah got to the second landing where Damian's and Dominique's bedroom and their shared bathroom were, she first listened at the bathroom door. She didn't hear any water running so she decided to check Dominique's room, she didn't hear anything so she opened the door. On the bed she saw Helen and Dominique playing with Spooky, they were sitting close to each other while Spooky jumped from Dominique's lap to Helen's and back. "What the hell are you two doing, if I may ask?" Sarah asked with big eyes. "We were just playing with Spooky." Dominique said as if just mentioning he was planning on doing some groceries and asking her if she needed something.

"Do you always do that, wearing only a towel, with my best friend in your room?" "Relax sis. I'm wearing underpants, and she was sitting in my room playing with it before I came in anyways." Dominique looked at his sister, her face now turning a deep shade of red. "What's the big deal, she hasn't seen me naked or anything, what's the problem sis?" "I'll tell you what the problem is," Sarah started, but at that moment Damian came walking into the room. "What's going on?" he asked as if everything was completely normal. "Dom get some clothes on, I don't need to see those three hairs on your chest you've been bragging about since the start of the holidays." Helen giggled and Dominique flushed. "They're really manly." He said, his face flushing even further. Sarah started laughing and the tension decreased. "Well if everyone's ready we'd like to play a game in my room." Sarah said, "If you want to of course?" she added, raising an eyebrow at the two on the bed. "Yeah sure, I'm coming with you." Helen said right away and she got up from the bed and walked downstairs. "Are you guys coming or what?" She called from the first landing.


End file.
